My Real Past
by NerdyBirdy421
Summary: *I do not own Glee but I do own this plot of the story.* I always know that I was different. I know that I am different from my sister Rachel. Her and her two best friends Satanna and Kurt always give me this look like they want to tell me something. I am Beth Corcoran and this is my story to find out who I am.
1. Chapter 1

I always know that I was different. I know that I am different from my sister Rachel. Her and her two best friends Satanna and Kurt always give me this look like they want to tell me something. I am Beth Corcoran and this is my story to find out who I am.

"Mom, where are you?" I said calling my mom on the phone.

"I am out of town. Sorry I forgot to tell you. But Rachel will come and pick you up." My mom said.

I saw Rachel walking up to me when I hanged up the phone. She was wearing the blue shirt I bought her for her birthday. I smiled at my older sister. She was really cool, because she is a star on broadway. She is just like my mom. They could be twins if they look alike. But for me, I am nothing like my mom. I swear sometimes I think I am adopted to the family.

"Hey Rach." I said, I never call her sister. The reason behind that is because it just does not feel right. But she does not care. She does the same to me.

"Hey Beth. Let me guess, mom forgot to tell you that she was going out of town?" Rachel looked at me with a smile.

"Yeah, once again. I just wonder where does she go?" I asked thinking Rachel might know.

"If you are asking me. I do not know. She won't even tell me." Rachel said.

I just sighed and started to walk with Rachel to the subway. She does not think it is safe to drive around in New York, so she takes the subway everywhere.

"So, I guess I am staying with you for a few day." I said already knowing the answer was yes.

"Of course. So what do you want to do?" Rachel said as we got to her appartment which is shared by Satanna and Kurt.

I just shrugged not knowing what to do. I just wanted to know what my mother was up to. She always does this at less twice a month. I am getting suspicious about what she was doing and where she was going. As we walking into her appartment I saw Kurt. He ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Beth. It has been such a long time since I saw you." Kurt said.

"Yeah Kurt. So what should we do today?" I asked Kurt, hoping that he will have some ideas.

"Well we could order in a pizza and then play truth or dare?" Kurt suggested.

I thought about it and then I agreed. The only reason I am playing truth or dare is to find out about the truth. They know something and I want to find out. Satanna came home right when the pizza arrived. We told her the plan of how we are going to play truth or dare.

"Alright I will go first. Truth or Dare Rachel?" I looked at Rachel hoping that she will choose truth.

"Truth."

"What is the big secret that you are hidding from me?" I asked.

Rachel looked shocked. She did not know what to say. She looked at Satanna and Kurt. I know that I will get it out of one of them. Rachel took a deep breath and said,

"Alright the secret that we have been keeping from you is that you are….."


	2. No Update! Message!

RIP Cory Monteith. You are in our thoughts and we will never forget you. You are such an amazing actor. You inspired so many people. Your are a hero! My wishes go out to his family, friends, glee cast, lea, and gleeks.


	3. Chapter 2

I could see Rachel was having a hard time saying it. I know that I put her on the spot. I just don't know what else to do to figure out the secret.

"Alright, the secret that we have been keeping from you is that you are... adopted." Rachel final said the last word.

"What? That can't be right! No you are lying to me." I said you are trying to make sure she was right. I looked at Satanna and Kurt. I could see it in their eyes that they were telling the truth.

"She is not lying Beth." Satanna said first.

"It's the truth. We know this because," Kurt was about to say before Rachel shook her head no.

"Because of what! What were you going to say Kurt?" I asked confused.

"Nothing. He was not going to say anything . Isn't that right Kurt?" Rachel spatted.

Kurt just nodded in agreement. I know I was not going to get any thing out of those two. But Satanna might tell mee, if I ask her at the right time.

Rachel looked at me. It's like she knew what I was thinking. Rachel shook her head at agreement. Right then and there I know it was my mission tofind out more about my actual parents.


End file.
